wikiapedia_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Holland
Thomas Stanley "Tom" Holland (born 1 June 1996)Births, Marriages & Deaths Index of England & Wales, 1916–2005; ancestry.com; accessed 19 March 2016. is an English actor and dancer. He is best known for playing Spider-Man in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) films Captain America: Civil War (2016), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), and Avengers: Infinity War (2018). Holland previously appeared on stage in the title role of Billy Elliot the Musical in London's West End. His other major films include The Impossible (2012), In the Heart of the Sea (2015), and The Lost City of Z (2016). Holland received the BAFTA Rising Star Award in 2017. Early life and education Holland was born in Kingston upon Thames, London, to Nicola Elizabeth (née Frost), a photographer, and Dominic Holland, a comedian and author."Meet Tom Holland... the 16-year-old star of The Impossible", standard.co.uk, 20 December 2012."Schoolboy actor Tom Holland finds himself in Oscar contention for role in tsunami drama", The Scotsman, 21 December 2012. He has three brothers."Holland and Pflueger Are West End's Two New 'Billy Elliots'", BroadwayWorld.com, 28 August 2008. His paternal grandparents were born on the Isle of Man and Tipperary, Ireland. Holland was educated at Donhead, a Roman Catholic preparatory school in Wimbledon in South West London,"Tom Holland to play Billy Elliot", donhead.org.uk; accessed 22 September 2014. followed by Wimbledon College, a voluntary aided Jesuit Roman Catholic comprehensive school (also in Wimbledon), up until December 2012. Holland has said he was bullied in school for being a dancer. After Wimbledon College he attended The BRIT School for Performing Arts and Technology. Career Theatre , 31 March 2010]] Holland began dancing at a hip hop class at Nifty Feet Dance School in Wimbledon. His potential was spotted by choreographer Lynne Page (who was an associate to Peter Darling, choreographer of ''Billy Elliot and Billy Elliot the Musical) when he performed with his dance school as part of the 2006 Richmond Dance Festival."New Billy Elliot leaving the garage", ichmondandtwickenhamtimes.co.uk, 31 August 2008. After eight auditions and two subsequent years of training, on 28 June 2008, Holland made his West End debut in Billy Elliot the Musical as Michael, Billy's best friend. He gave his first performance in the title role on 8 September 2008, receiving positive notices."A Tale of four Billys: Tom Holland", valchess.livejournal.com, 28 August 2008. In September 2008, Holland (together with co-star Tanner Pflueger) appeared on the news programme on channel FIVE and gave his first TV interview. The following year, he was featured on ITV1 show The Feel Good Factor."The Feel Good Factor", tvthrong.co.uk; accessed 22 September 2014. At the premiere on 31 January, Holland and two actors also playing the title role, Pflueger and Layton Williams, performed a version of "Angry Dance" from Billy Elliot the Musical, after which Holland was interviewed by host Myleene Klass. He trained five British schoolboys for a dance routine he fronted for the final The Feel Good Factor show on 28 March 2009."Thames Christian College schoolboys join Myleene Klass for The Feelgood Factor", www.wandsworthguardian.co.uk, 5 March 2009. On 8 March 2010, to mark the fifth anniversary of Billy Elliot the Musical, four current Billy Elliots, including Holland, were invited to 10 Downing Street to meet the Prime Minister, Gordon Brown."Government launches £600,000 arts bursaries pilot", thestage.co.uk, 8 March 2010."BILLY's Chapman, Holland, Gardner & Jackson-Keen Visit Prime Minister", BroadwayWorld.com, 8 March 2010 Holland was chosen to be a lead at the fifth-anniversary show on 31 March 2010."Elton John 'blown away' by Billy Elliot fifth birthday" (video with John's interview and fragments of Holland's performance), BBC News, 1 April 2010. Holland had been appearing on a regular basis as Billy in Billy Elliot the Musical, rotating with three other performers,"Being Billy Elliot", NewsOnStage.co.uk, 29 March 2010. until 29 May 2010, when he finished his running. Television In 2015, Holland appeared in four episodes of BBC Two's TV series Wolf Hall, as Gregory Cromwell, son of the protagonist Thomas Cromwell played by Mark Rylance. He later appeared on an episode of Lip Sync Battle, in which he defeated Zendaya. Holland presented the award for Best Visual Effects at the 90th Annual Academy Awards, in which the Oscar was won by Bladerunner 2049. Cinema In 2011, Holland was cast in the British version of the animated film Arrietty, produced by Japan’s Studio Ghibli. He provided a voice for the principal character Sho."First News interviews Arrietty's Tom Holland" First News, 5 August 2011 Holland made his feature film debut in The Impossible, directed by Juan Antonio Bayona, alongside Naomi Watts and Ewan McGregor. Holland was praised so highly, that there were even rumors he was a contender for a Academy Award nomination. The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on 9 September 2012 and was a critical and commercial success, earning $180.3 million worldwide and Holland won universal praise from critics and several awards such as the National Board of Review Award for Breakthrough Performance and London Film Critics Circle Award for Young British Performer of the Year. Holland starred as Isaac in the drama film How I Live Now, which was released in the U.K. on 4 October 2013, co-starring Saoirse Ronan and co-starred as Thomas Nickerson in the film In the Heart of the Sea (2015), directed by Ron Howard."Ron Howard Whaling Tale 'In The Heart Of The Sea' Casts Tom Holland", Deadline.com, 10 April 2013. In 2016, he plays Bradley Baker in the film Edge of Winter, where he co-stars with Joel Kinnaman and Percy Hynes White. In 2017, Holland co-starred alongside Charlie Hunnam in the drama film The Lost City of Z, directed by James Gray, and released in April, to positive critical reception. In 2017, he co-starred alongside Richard Armitage and Jon Bernthal in the film Pilgrimage. The film premiered on 23 April 2017 at the Tribeca Film Festival, in its "Viewpoint" sections. Also that year, Holland played Samuel Insull in Alfonso Gomez-Rejon's The Current War, which premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival. Spider-Man On 23 June 2015, it was announced that Holland was cast as a teenage Peter Parker / Spider-Man, and his "life was flipped upside down", as he later tweeted. As part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he first appeared as Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War (2016). The film was a massive critical and commercial success, grossing over $1.1 billion worldwide, making it the highest-grossing film of 2016, with Holland receiving critical praise. In July 2017, Spider-Man: Homecoming was released, in which Holland reprised his role from Captain America: Civil War. Earning $117,027,503 in box office receipts in its first weekend, Homecoming received positive reviews and Holland considerable praise, with his appearance being called "a star performance given by a born actor." Holland reprised Spider-Man in Avengers: Infinity War, which was released on 27 April, 2018. He has a six-picture deal with Marvel Studios, not including his Captain America: Civil War appearance. Upcoming works Holland was cast in the film adaptation of Patrick Ness's bestselling YA series Chaos Walking as Todd Hewitt, alongside with Star Wars star Daisy Ridley, which will be directed by Doug Liman Holland revealed after filming that a sequel was in the works. In May 2017, it was announced that he had been cast as a young Nathan Drake in the film adaptation of Naughty Dog's ''Uncharted'' video game series. He is also now cast as the lead role in the film adaptation of Beneath the Scarlet Sky with Pascal Pictures. He is set to star in 20th Century Fox Animation's Spies in Disguise in 2019 alongside Will Smith. Holland was later cast in a vole role in The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle, alongside Avengers co-star Robert Downey Jr. He is set to play Spider-Man again in an Untitled Avengers film, the fourth, scheduled for 3 May 2019, and in the sequel to Homecoming, which has a release date of 5 July 2019. Holland has said that his long-term career plans are to "do some more franchises," play "some meatier indie roles and eventually . . . transition to the other side of the camera and branch into directing." Personal life Holland resides in the London neighbourhood of Kingston upon Thames, near the house of his parents and younger brothers. He has a dog named Tessa. When he was seven years old, Holland was diagnosed with dyslexia. Holland is a supporter of English football club Arsenal and also practises gymnastics. Along with his three siblings, Holland sponsors The Brothers Trust, a UK Registered Charity that raises money for various charitable causes. Holland publicly credits his father, comedian and writer Dominic Holland, for keeping his Spider-Man fame from getting to his head. Filmography Film Television Video games Stage Awards and nominations See also *''Billy Elliot the Musical'' casts References }} Further reading * https://domhollandbooks.myshopify.com External links * Tom Holland at Curtis Brown Literary and Talent Agency * * * * * The Brothers Trust * Works by or about Tom Holland in libraries (WorldCat catalog) }} Category:1996 births Category:21st-century English male actors Category:BAFTA winners (people) Category:Best Male Newcomer Empire Award winners Category:English male child actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:English male voice actors Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English people of Manx descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from London Category:People from Kingston upon Thames Category:People educated at the BRIT School Category:People educated at Wimbledon College